Inca Tribe - Secret Maze
Inca Tribe - Secret Maze is the Bonus level in Inca Village. It holds the final out of four Jigsaw Pieces. Walkthrough Note that you will need to finish the series of stages that automatically follow the previous one before you are able to return to Inca Village and enter this stage. The Golden Gobbo Door is half-way up the temple, on the left side. This truly is a maze. We will first describe a method for locating all of the crystal crates and finishing with the Jigsaw Piece, then a second, shorter, direct route to the Jigsaw Piece alone. Go straight up from the entrance. When you get to the blue markings on the right wall, turn left. Smash open the crate, then turn left at the T-junction. Smash the crate there, then continue down to the red striped stall and get the crate behind it. Head left along the marked wall until you reach another crate, then turn left, and left again, then right at the corner and smash open the crate you see ahead to the left. Turn around and spot the entrance, then return to it and put your back to it once more. Go straight up again, keeping the marked wall to your right to reach a crystal crate. Open it, then keep going up, and turn right at the corner. At the crossroads you soon reach, go straight through to the next crate, go right to the one after that, then follow the path through the archway to return to the entrance once more. Head up along the same marked wall as last time and turn right at the corner to reach the same crossroads as before. This time, turn left and keep the new marked wall on your left past the next crate. Keep following the wall on your left to the next crate, then turn right and go past a statue. Break open the next crate, then pass between two statues, and turn left before you reach the archway ahead. Open the crate around the corner, then take the next right, and right again to another crate. Turn around fully at this point, and follow the wall on your right for a while until you've broken open four more crates. After the fourth, turn left when the path splits and open another crate in the corner beside a statue. Continue past the statue and note the archway ahead. Leave it for now, going right instead, and veering right when you can see the penultimate crate beside another red striped stall. Turn around after you stomp on it, and return to the archway you just passed, heading on through it. This leads to a dead-end, with the final crate and the Jigsaw Piece. Touch it to end this stage. SHORTCUT TO THE JIGSAW PIECE: From the start of the stage, stick to the wall on your right. Pass through an archway, then pass the first crate and turn right. Veer left, then right and head straight for the visible crate. Continue past the crate and take the second right, where you can see the statue with the crate to its right. Go left at the statue and head through the archway. The Jigsaw Piece is there. If it's your last one, you can go to Swap Meet Pete's hut to put all of your Jigsaw Pieces together. Video Images Category:Levels Category:Levels in Croc 2 Category:Levels in Inca village Category:Secret Levels Category:Croc 2 Category:Ruins Levels